As the void fills
by lara-sanders
Summary: In a war-torn world, love is scarce. Hold on to what you have, but eventually, choices must be made.


_Disclaimer: Everyone knows this doesn't belong to me, so I don't need to go into too much detail! Many thanks to the great JKR!_

_Just a short story I dreamt up one night, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_

**As the void fills**

The Daily Prophet calls it a tragedy beyond all possible tragedies. A malicious, hate-filled attack that has all the Wizarding world mourning. All those on their side of course.

Christmas Day. Filled with laughter, shouting, and general hilarity. Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters. Cousins, uncles and aunts. Grandchildren. Gone in a flash as Voldemort unleashes his most powerful weapon – a muggle bomb.

The Burrow is no more.

**…**

In the aftermath, she thinks constantly of the endless 'If only's'.

If only they had not volunteered to run to the shops and get more milk. If only she had insisted the tree be examined for muggle devices as well as magical. If only…

If only what, he asks, the only person she has left. If only we had been in the house too then we could have been killed with them?

She turns to him, anger burning ferociously in her eyes. At least she wouldn't have a hole in her heart, a void that could not possibly ever be refilled.

He lowers his eyes then.

The honorary son and the baby daughter. The only branches left on a once thriving and prosperous family tree.

**…**

And so she wants retribution. She demands to be placed on the front-line, to be given dangerous positions with the opportunity to attack. To her surprise, her wish is granted.

She is a competent auror, she is told. Few of them remain.

And thus, the most unlikely trio forms.

She, a vixen out for revenge. Fierce, angry and powerful.

He, the boy who lived, the only one with the power to defeat the dark lord.

And the third, a defector, who turned away from his father to fight by the side of light.

They are almost all the Order has left.

Few would have ever believed that these three would be fighting together, side by side. Some say it wont last a week. Others bet on three days. She, herself, gives them two hours.

But strangely enough, at their first meeting, they find common ground. A burning hatred for the Dark Lord. And so, a strange sort of companionship forms as they work together for revenge. After all, it is the only thing they have left

**…**

They watch him die in an almost glee-like trance.

Smiling, they watch him burn until there is no more.

It is over. It is done.

**…**

That night, the celebrations begin, and for the first time since being teamed up, the three allow themselves to relax, to know that their work is done. Yet though she is happy, the death of the Dark Lord does not provide her with the sense of success she thought it would. His death does not heal her heart.

They see her sitting in the corner and go over to her, each taking one of her hands in theirs.

Lets dance.

And so she dances, holding her arms high, swaying in rhythm to the pounding beat of the music. She dances until she is not thinking of the family she has lost and the people she will never know. She dances until everything is in a blur and the only people she sees are her team.

Afterwards, they collapse in a fit of drunken giggles in a corner of the bar. They tell wild stories and un-funny jokes and drink more fire whisky by the bucketful.

They have fun.

Later that night, one of them throws up on her shoes and the other collapses in a drunken stupor. She is slightly annoyed but cleans them up, wipes their faces and puts them to sleep on the couches in her living room. As she switches off the light, she realises with a start how easily the mothering instinct has kicked in. She suddenly realises that for the first time, she has someone to care for again. Someone to look after, someone to worry about.

No longer are they team-mates working together because of a shared vengeance against a monster.

Now, they are just – dare she even say it – friends. And she likes that.

…

It starts as a joke.

After the throwing-up incident, one brings her flowers with a sheepish smile. As an apology, he tells her. She accepts them from him as she rolls her eyes then ruffles his hair playfully. It is a sweet gesture.

The other watches them with raised eyebrows. The next day, he brings her a block of Honeyduke's finest chocolate. Because you are beautiful, he says as she giggles and teasingly chucks him under the chin.

And so it starts, a game, or competition if you will. Each day another present, surprise, or sweet act. They take it in turns, one a day. Each takes the time to observe what the other has planned, and then comes back the next day, in full force, in their attempt to best them.

She is having fun. The attention makes her feel special, loved. It starts encroaching on the empty void left in her heart and she finds that she is quite happy for it too. She is done being sad.

**…**

The Ministry Ball approaches.

Both jostle playfully for the honour of taking her, and she laughs before accepting an offer from the Ministry of Magic's son, Angus Nickel.

It wouldn't be fair, she tells them. I could never choose.

On the night, she is radiant in a tight-fitting, low cut black gown, which shows off her toned arms. They both gape as she walks gracefully down the arched staircase with her date, giving them both a slight wink when presented. Her auburn hair hangs in loose curls by her side, and her chocolate brown eyes sparkle.

She is beautiful.

They both kiss her that night. One tenderly, after sharing the last dance, a gentle kiss infused with loving thoughts and affection, the other fast and passionate against the wall of the building as she leaves.

That night, two men fall in love with the same woman and she falls for them both.

Then the game gets serious.

It is almost funny the way they go about things, the three of them. It is a love triangle, and they seem to feel little need to change that. They are all still friends. The two men spend time together without her, in an easy companionship, and no mention of her, and the game they play arises. In an unspoken agreement, the rules of the competition do not change and she continues to be shared, each taking turns, every second day.

She, for her part, enjoys the feelings of affection and passion. She enjoys the attention of each and the emotions they invoke within her. Emotions of love that she had long ago thought she'd lost. The void starts to fill

**…**

Then the news comes.

It arrives in the form of an official ministry owl just as they are completing their Tuesday morning meeting. She unfolds the note with some interest – after all, it is not everyday that they are privy to such official documents.

"_To the members of Team Alpha"_, she reads aloud,

"_First and foremost, we would like to thank you for your courageous acts in the war against_ _Voldemort. It is because of people like you that the wizarding world can rest safe at night._

_Now for the bad news, or good as some may consider it. A position has recently become available as the Magical Law Enforcement Foreign Minister to Spain. This job will involve increased responsibilities, but will come also with a higher salary, more opportunities for advancement and of course, increased prestige. However, this position would also require a move to Spain._

_As our top defence team, you are the_ _most obvious employees to follow this natural career progression. We understand, however, that it is difficult for us to choose the most appropriate candidate, as we have not often seen you in action, and therefore do not know who possesses the right qualities for the job. We are therefore requesting that you discuss the options as a team then nominate the person who you deem to be most suitable for the position, and who feels most comfortable making the move._

_We would appreciate it if you would contact us with your decision by noon on Friday. If, however, you are for some reason unable to make such a choice, we will transfer this proposition to Team Beta, and you may stay as you are. _

_Kind regards,_

_Amelia Bones,_

_Head of Magical Law Enforcement,_

_Ministry of Magic, Britain"_

She finishes reading and looks up slowly to see the other two staring impassively at her. She knows suddenly, in that instant, that she must make a choice. She could go, but it would not solve anything, and to not nominate one of them would be to simply prolong making the decision she had always dreaded.

One will go. Two will stay. That is simply how it must be – not just for this job, but also for life itself. The games must stop.

She places the parchment down with shaking hands, and, after taking a deep breath, quietly excuses herself, surreptitiously wiping the tears from her eyes as she leaves. The other two watch her leave in a stony silence, their eyes fixed firmly forward as the door swings shut.

I love her.

As do I.

No more need be said.

Later that day, after she has returned and been working quietly at her desk for several hours, they corner her. Their look says it all. She must decide. Soon.

She takes them both in, one dark, with glittering emerald eyes, the other pale, with eyes that shone like silver.

She nods slowly.

**…**

She arrives home flustered. She has always known it would come to this. As she paces through the living room, thoughts of them invade her mind, each fighting desperately for prominence.

Black Hair. Bespectacled. A faint scar. There from the beginning, the boy who lived. Kind and courageous, always ready to defend what is right, and fight for what he believes. Loyal, trustworthy, dependable.

Blonde. Pale skin. Aristocratic features. New to the picture in relative terms, and somewhat of a surprise. Smart and quick thinking, always ready with a plan of action, no detail left unturned. Intelligent, sharp, an enigma.

She stops suddenly, the realisation hitting her with such force; she nearly trips on the corner of the rug. It is crystal clear, so perfectly obvious she wonders why she has never seen it. Perhaps she was just too afraid to look.

She has always known. In her heart of hearts, he has always been there.

**…**

One makes her laugh when she needs cheering. He is always around when she is sad. Together, they share secrets, tell jokes and swap stories. They understand each other – they connect. When he holds her, she knows that she is safe.

Yet he is not the one.

She tells him so; tears streaming down her face as she sees the pain and hurt etch his handsome face. She apologises for what could never be and tells him she does love him – just not in the way he wanted, the love he deserved.

He takes it in his stride of course, cupping her face gently in the palms of his hands and kissing her softly on the mouth. Not an intimate kiss, but not quite brotherly either. More of a sad acceptance of what would never be.

"Call me," he says gently, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "I'm always there for you."

She nods, unable to say another word and they embrace, each imprinting some essence of the other onto their hearts, to stay there, forever.

**…**

He leaves for Spain the next day.

She watches him walk towards the international apparition centre with a heavy heart. She does not want him to go, yet knows this is how it must be. Love comes with sacrifices, and this is one of them.

He turns back slowly, his eyes locking into hers for a long minute before giving a slight nod. She returns the favour, then watches as he turns back, and then is gone.

She lets out an unsteady breath and feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her, holding her, supporting her. The one. It is difficult for her to describe, but in a way he just – belongs. He provides a sense of comfort that goes far beyond feeling safe. When he is with her, the outside world ceases to exist, and all that matters is them. He needs only to look into her eyes to know her thoughts, her secrets, to touch her soul. When he holds her, she knows she needs no other.

His ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­cool grey eyes lock with hers and he smiles gently as he offers his hand.

"Lets go home."

She smiles back at him and nods as they turn and walk away. She looks back only once, briefly, but knows that she made the right choice. The only choice. She turns back again, determined to look only forward as they take the first steps into their new life together.

She is happy again.

_Complete _

_Please Read and Review!_


End file.
